


Unbridled Panic

by LadyMatt



Series: LadyMatt's Fun-Size Ficlets [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Alec, Alternate Universe - Human, An excuse to picture Alec as Poldark tbh, FilmDirector Magnus, M/M, On Set Confessions, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: Moments away from directing his first big-budget film, Magnus Bane hears a confession from his handsome male lead that threatens its success before he's even had the chance to say, 'Action!'





	Unbridled Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> **Prompt: Week 1: Yea Or Neigh**
> 
> ”OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'OK, I might have forgotten to tell you I’m very afraid of horses.'

Though muffled by the dazzling distraction that was his leading man’s face, Magnus felt a prickle of fear travel his entire body as those hastily confessed words began to pierce his Alec-induced bubble.

‘I’m sorry, what?’ he replied in a voice too high and thin to surely be his own, dimly aware of his eyebrows inching nervously towards his hairline.

‘I, uh, I’m hoping last week’s intensive therapy session will pay off though,’ came the mildly terrifying response, the breathless nature of its delivery a likely source of enjoyment at any other time.

With an audible gulp, Magnus’ gaze remained fixed on the hypnotic hazel eyes that were desperately searching his own for understanding, or mercy, but the need to clarify this potentially devastating situation was burning a path from his gut to his lips. ‘You needed therapy in order to work with horses?’

‘In order to be within fifty feet of them without having a panic attack, actually,’ Alec replied with an apologetic shrug, his beautiful, and no doubt dexterous, hands (which should’ve been in command of Diablo’s reigns on set twenty minutes ago) anxiously bunching the exquisite cuffs of his replica 18th century shirt.

Picturing wardrobe’s wrath over the desecration of such delicate vintage lace, specifically Ragnor’s explosive but perfectly enunciated tongue-lashing, triggered an irrational but overwhelming urge to protect this poor boy from what would surely be another traumatic experience.

Grabbing hold of Alec’s hands with an intensity borne of panic as much as preservation, Magnus sought reassurance he already suspected wouldn’t be forthcoming.

‘Alec, forgive me if I delay asking what brought about your horse phobia, but-’

‘Equinophobia is the correct term, not-’

Magnus continued, barely listening. ‘Tell me the dashing young cavalryman of my romantic historical drama doesn’t need tranquillisers to stay in the saddle. I’ve an army of cast and crew members waiting right outside this trailer to shoot your opening scenes, along with half of Cornwall as extras. So please, say this isn’t as bad as it seems.’

Alec’s hesitation, nor the sudden interest in his rather fabulous riding boots, did anything to calm Magnus’ accelerating heartbeat as he felt his professional aspirations of being the next big shot director begin to slip through his creative, and critically-acclaimed, hands.

Simmering anger over not being informed sooner started bubbling beneath his compassion for Alec’s predicament. ‘Didn’t the casting agent ask-’

‘She’s my mother.’

‘ _What?_ ’

‘The stunt co-ordinator’s my step-dad. Handy, right? It’ll be fine.’ Alec’s weak smile said otherwise. ‘My sister’s helping me-’

‘ _How?_ ’

‘Applied relaxation techniques.’

Magnus winced, and not just because Alec held his fingers in a death grip.

‘I love your work and wanted desperately to-’

‘Oh _God!_ ’, Magnus wailed, flattered but fuming that Alec’s eagerness might jeopardise this career-changing opportunity.

‘ _Please_ ,’ Alec begged. ‘Trust me to pull this off?’

Unfathomable hope began to bloom in Magnus’ chest.

‘I don’t know why. But I do.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> TY for reading!  
> ;-))


End file.
